memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Billy Parrish
Vfd for Billy Parrish ;Billy Parrish : I can understand having articles for production staff such as writers, directors, producers, and composers, but I don't think we need to start creating articles for other background personnel. Parrish was a prop master on , and I just don't see the need to keep this page based on that... unless we can create articles for every single person who ever worked on a Star Trek production, and that would get way out of hand. --From Andoria with Love 09:18, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', uless he made a considerable contribution to the look of Star Trek. In its current form, however, the article doesn't suggest that. Ottens 12:14, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment'; Forgive my ignorance or film production, but as a prop master was he in charge of creating the Son'a/Ba'ku technology and objects, or just keeping and maintaining them for production?--Tim Thomason 19:12, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Actually, since he was only an assistant prop master, he probably only maintained some of the props during the production, although he may have had a role in their construction as well. The senior prop master (in the case of Insurrection, that was Bill MacSems) is the one responsible for buying or, if need be, building the props to be used by the actors on the set and for keeping track of them (this includes the Son'a and Ba'ku items as well, such as the Son'a weapons or that little "happy sack" the Ba'ku kids were kicking around). Assistant prop masters, of course, assist in these matters (and may actually do a bit of the work in some situations), but the prop master is the one calling the shots in order to create the style of device required by the director, the set designer, or the cinematographer. I hope that answers your question. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Keep: He is a member of the production staff, he (most likely) received on-screen credit for his "work" with Star Trek, therefore he has earned his place on Memory Alpha. --FuturamaGuy 03:37, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** So you're saying we can creates articles for the thousands upon thousands of other people who have worked on Trek, i.e. the gaffers, the grips, the wardrobe people, the medics, the dialogue coaches, the location managers, the cooks, the costumers, the make-up artists, the thousands of special effects and visual effects artists, the camera operators, the lighting and sound technicians, the prop masters, the assistant directors, the set decorators, the hair stylists, the scenic artists, the sound and music editors, and everybody else? I think that would be going a bit overboard, wouldn't it? --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***'Comment'. Lucille Ball. --Broik 05:27, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****Hmm, you know, that about hits it on the head. ;) Regarding Parrish-- he worked directly with the production of the show -- I'm not so sure the medics, caterers or janitors count, but those who contributed to the actual production of the series deserve just as much credit for their work as the actors and writers do-- be it someone who makes the props, sews the uniforms or paint the walls of the ready room. If we see it on TV and they did it then it seems legit to me, and I gather that is what the other supporters are gettin gat as well. --Alan del Beccio 05:51, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Perhaps the solution is to categorize them by their jobs and then turn them into lists, rather then giving each of them their own article pages. Jaf 13:53, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Hey, if nobody else has a problem with the article being here, then neither do I. I added it here because I felt it was unneeded and that it would mean we could create articles for the hundreds of people involved in the production of Trek, which I thought would be a bit excessive. I, personally, don't have a problem with it; I just thought the community would see the same potential problem I saw. But if nobody else sees much of problem, then the article should stay. --From Andoria with Love 14:58, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Archived'--Alan del Beccio 09:52, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC)